Explosion
by AoLady
Summary: At one sunny day, Rhoa called Krantz to try his new invention. Then...


It was a sunny day outside. A red-haired man looked busy preparing something when another red haired man entered. This second man was younger than the first man, and they shared different hairstyle. The first man wore flashy attire while the second man only clad in a black shirt, mixed with brown baggy trousers. The second man looked confused as he walked into the first man's lab.

"Rhoa, why did you call me to try this weird thing?" Krantz crossed his arms, as he looked at his comrade who was working on his table, pressing weird buttons and pulling some triggers.  
"Huh?" Rhoa asked, "Why, you ask? You see, the others are out for mission so it's natural that I asked you!"  
"But Kafka is also free!" Krantz replied.  
"And who the heck would ask her?!" Rhoa frowned. "I would never ask that weirdo."  
Krantz sighed.  
"Okay, okay." he replied. "But what should I do? You know I am hopeless with this kind of thing, don't you?"  
"Oh, don't mind that!" Rhoa replied. "When I'm ready, you'll just step on that panel and I'll test this out!"  
"Fine then..." Krantz sighed again.

Several minutes later...

Rhoa's head appeared from the scraps, and he looked at Krantz.  
"Okay, preparations are done. Krantz, stand on the panel there when I say 'ok'. Understand?"  
Krantz noded, then he looked at the panels Rhoa pointed.  
"Which one?" he asked.  
But Rhoa's head was already disappeared, as he was busy with the finishing.  
"Oh well, I guess any panel will do..." Krantz sighed and took his position near the panels.  
"Krantz, step in the panel now in 3... 2... 1..." Rhoa commanded.  
Krantz was standing between a red panel and blue panel.  
"OK!"  
Krantz, still hesitated, steps on the red panel.

 _ **BOOM.**_

A golden-haired woman arrived at the Summoners' Hall. The first thing she noticed was a chaos in the lobby.  
"Explosion!" a man screamed. "A fire from the Lab!"  
"What?!" Libera shocked, then she grabbed a man who was running to her direction. "What happened?!" asked her.  
"Where is the location?!" Griff, who arrived at the Summoners' Hall together with Libera, asked the man.  
"From Rhoa's Lab!"  
Libera gasped. "Must be from his experiment!"  
"Libera, go and call Kafka. I'll head to the lab now!" Griff commanded. Libera nodded and ran to Kafka's lab.  
When Griff and Libera have gone, a young man and a young woman were still there. They arrived together after the young woman asked the young man to look for her commander who disappeared.  
"Excuse me," the young man stopped the nearest person."But did you see Krantz?"  
"Last time I saw him, Krantz is in Rhoa's lab!" the person answered.  
Mirfah and Ivy looks at each other, then they ran to the direction Griff took.

"Krantz!" Mirfah shouted when he witnessed the body of his best friend laying on the destroyed, burnt floor. Ivy gasped as she looked at Krantz's body, then she rushed to help Griff carrying her commander.  
"Don't worry, Mirfah," said Griff to the worried Mirfah. "he isn't in grave danger." Then he patted Mirfah's head. "But we have to take him to the infirmary so he gets the proper treatment."  
"O-Okay, Griff…" Mirfah then helped Ivy taking the unconscious Krantz to the infirmary when Libera and Kafka finally arrived, to take care what left from the Lab.

"Heeeey, Kafkaaaaa," Griff called. "You came at the perfect timing. Come and help me here!"  
"What?!" Kafka replied from the destroyed shelf near Griff, as she tried to evacuate some important books and spheres.  
"I found another body! Take care of him, quick!"  
Kafka approached Griff then huffed after she saw the body he meant. "Griff."  
"What?" Griff stood up.  
"I DON'T WANT TO TAKE CARE OF THIS MACHINE-FREAK!"  
"KAFKA! WE HAVE NO TIME TO ARGUE!"  
It seemed that Kafka really wanted to argue, but after a short while, she released a sigh, pouted, then she walked to the infirmary, frowning nonstop while she was dragging Rhoa's body. Griff sighed and he turned to Libera, who was helping him gathering important books.  
"Libera, you don't need to help me here." said Griff.  
"Eh? But-"  
"You are worried about Krantz's condition, aren't you?" Griff smiled, then he continued with wider smile as Libera blushed, "I'll handle things here. Besides, Mirfah and Ivy will soon come back here, so you should be beside Krantz right now."  
That time, Mirfah and Ivy appeared from the destroyed door. "Griff, everything's fine. Krantz is still unconscious, but the medic said that he will be okay soon." Mirfah reported.  
"See?" Griff replied, looking at Libera. "Go to his side now, Libera. We'll take care things here."  
"Yeah," Ivy smiled. "Your place isn't here. Now go and nurse Commander Krantz back to health, ok?"  
When Libera finally left the Lab, Mirfah and Ivy looked at each other, smirked, then their palms met on a high-five.

When Krantz opened his eyes, it was already dark and he was lying on a bed in...  
"...infirmary...?"  
He turned his head slowly to his right, and he saw Libera fell asleep beside him. Seemed that she fell asleep while worried, since a frown painted clearly on her face.  
"Libera...?" Krantz called her weakly.  
Hearing her name was called, Libera opened her eyes, then she quickly got up and looked at Krantz. However, that move seemed too sudden for her, as she became dizzy almost instantly. She gained control soon afterwards, though, and reflective grabbed his hand.  
"K-Krantz! You're okay now! I'm glad-" she stuttered, "I- I- I was worried to death, you know?! I- I- ..."  
Mirfah, who fell asleep in front of Krantz's room, opened his eyes as the voice of Libera entered his ears. He opened the door and approached his friend.  
"Krantz? Finally you're awake!" was his first words to his friend as Krantz slowly woke up and sat, helped by Libera.  
"What happened to me...?" Krantz asked.  
"You fainted after that explosion!" Mirfah replied. Libera nodded.  
"Ivy and Mirfah took you here..." Libera explained, her hands clutched to Krantz's arm. "Then Griff ordered me to stay here and look after you..."  
"Is that so...?" Krantz asked. "Then I stepped on a wrong panel..."  
"Eh, what do you mean?" Libera asked.

That time, the door opened and Kafka entered the patient room with a vase full of flower.  
"Ah, Krantz, you're awake." she said. "Feeling better now~?"  
"Oh, hello, Kafka..." Krantz replied. "I think I am good. Well... seems that I got several burns, but otherwise, I am good."  
Mirfah, was looking at the vase Kafka brought. Kafka noticed Mirfah's look, then quickly approach Krantz's bed.  
"A-a-ah! This! This is for Krantz, of course! Hohohohoho~" Kafka forced a laugh, "T-t-there's no way I will put this at that nerd's desk!"  
"Hmmmmm..." Mirfah nodded, clearly doubted Kafka.  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... is that so?" Libera teased.  
"Oh, Libera, I do think about Krantz too! That's why I brought him these flowers~!" Kafka laughed again, with the same high pitch she just used earlier. She then smirks at Libera.  
"Ah, are you perhaps jealous, Libera? I see you didn't leave Krantz's side after Mirfah and Ivy took him here... hmmmmmm hmmmmmm~ don't worry, I won't steal him~!" Kafka's smirk widened as she patted Libera's back. Libera blushed instantly.  
"H-hey, it's not like what you think! I... Ivy has to take care the mess in Krantz's place and Mirfah also helped Griff to clean up the lab, r-right, Mirfah?" Libera denied. "B-besides, I am here b-b-because Griff ordered me. S-so... so..." she looked at Mirfah to get some help, but Mirfah was looking away, clearly avoiding Libera's pleading face,  
"I don't wanna be included in this particular thing~" he hummed.  
"What are you talking about?" Krantz asked. "Isn't it natural if Libera stayed here? I mean, we are comrades... aren't we?"

An awkward silence fell upon that room. Kafka and Mirfah looked at Krantz with strange look, as if they were almost disgusted.

"You know, I should ask Rhoa to fix that density of yours, Krantz." Mirfah facepalmed.  
"Ehhh?!" Krantz replied, amazed. "Why, though?! I'm not a rock!"  
Krantz looked at Libera, who avoided his stare by looking at Kafka. Kafka sighed and shook her head, then she patted Libera's shoulder.  
See, even a little boy like Mirfah knows." Kafka huffed. "Anyway, what happened to you?"  
"Yeah, you mentioned about 'stepping on wrong panel'. What did you do before the explosion?" Mirfah asked.  
Krantz then explained about the thing Rhoa invented and how he asked Krantz to try it out. When Krantz finished his story, Mirfah looked shocked, Libera covered her mouth with her hands, looked terrified, and Kafka looked very disrespected.

"THAT NERD DID WHAT?!" Kafka frowned as her snake hissed loudly. Then she backed Krantz and walked to Rhoa's bed, still holding the vase.  
"Kafka, calm down!" Libera whispered, but Kafka already reached Rhoa's bed, still holding the flower vase. Rhoa was still sleeping. The nurse said that Rhoa's injuries were "not that bad, but the way Kafka dragged him all the way to the infirmary caused some new minor injuries to him".  
"Wait, Kafka,-" Mirfah said.  
"What are you do-" Krantz cut Mirfah weakly.  
"Kafka, don't do th-" Libera raised her hand in an attempt to reach for her comrade.  
 _ **"RHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_  
Kafka yelled as loud as she could right to Roa's ears as she dropped the vase to his head. Her yell echoed in the infirmary and made Krantz, Libera, and Mirfah's ears ringing.

"Kafka! What do you think you just did?!" Iris slammed the door open. She was holding a basket of fruits as she stared coldly to Kafka. Her stare sent down the chill to Mirfah's spine. Kafka stood up. She panted, then replied, "This nerd, he forced Krantz to try his weird invention, despite fully knowing that Krantz is not good with machines! Stupid Rhoa!" as her white snake hissed again.  
"Ah, he asked me to avoid arguing with you, I g-..." Krantz tried to reason, but his voice disappeared as Kafka looked at him coldly that he could only mumbled "er, nevermind" instead of finishing his words.  
Iris sighed. "But look, you just added a new injury to Rhoa..."  
"I... I mean, it's not like I care." Kafka crossed her arms and pouted.  
"Then why you hit him with vase if you don't care?" Krantz asked.  
Kafka didn't answer, but slowly, her face turned red. Mirfah facepalmed and Libera sighed.  
"Here we have the incurable density and a tsundere." Mirfah commented.  
"W-who is the tsundere?" Kafka frowned.  
"Hmmm? I wonder who~" Mirfah replied with a smirk.  
"Well, anyway, you have to take care of Rhoa until he recovered." Iris said.  
"WHAT- WHY ME- I REFUSE." Kafka stuttered.  
"Otherwise," Iris continued, oblivious to Kafka's stutter, "I'll let Lord Owen or Lord Grahdens knows about that new injury on his head." she looked at Kafka, "I'll tell him about that new injury on his head."  
Kafka stuttered again, her face was as red as a ripe tomato and she muttered "That's not fair, Iris."  
However, Iris was totally unaffected with Kafka's mumbles. She smiled and put the fruits on the table near Krantz's bed, before she looked at Krantz.  
"Okay then, see ya tomorrow! I am glad that your injuries aren't that bad, Krantz. Must be because of Libera's special treatment, riiiiiiiight?" said her, then she looked at Libera, who covered her face with her palms, blushed hard and mumbled her "noooooooooo..."  
Krantz smiled, then replied, "I think so, Iris."  
"Eh?!" Libera gasped.  
"Because Libera's treatment is always top-notch, so maybe that's why I am feeling better now?"

Krantz looked at Libera, who just sighed as Kafka and Iris patted her back. "Libera is very reliable!" he chimed, "I am glad that you are here looking after me!"  
Mirfah threw a pillow right to Krantz's face.  
"Ouch!" Krantz frowned. "Mirfah, why-"  
Mirfah pushed Krantz so suddenly that Krantz fell to his pillow.  
"If you are a bit more... sensitive, you should feel Libera's killing intent now." he whispered when Krantz protested. "Now. Sleep."  
"Okay, okay..." Krantz glanced at Libera, who pouted.  
"But really, thank you very much Libera. You stayed with me and even treated my injuries. I am glad to have you."  
Libera only smiled a little as her response before she took the pillow Mirfah threw.  
"Okay, okay. Now go to sleep, Krantz." she replied, as Mirfah pushed Kafka, who pushed Iris, wnd they walked to the outside. "I'll stay beside you until you recovered, so don't worry!"  
Libera covered Krantz with a blanket then smiled wider as she said "good night" to the red-haired man on the bed.


End file.
